miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Blanc
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on February 1, 2020 on Netflix. Synopsis Marinette uses her powers to leave a gift for Adrien, causing him to realize her secret identity -- which has a devastating impact on the future.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot In his repository, Gabriel tells Emilie that he misses her but will get Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses in order to repair their past mistakes. Meanwhile at Trocadéro, the girls wait for Marinette to come back from giving a gift to Adrien for his fifth names day. Alya is confident that she’ll do it, but Alix is sure she won’t, willing to bet her skates, though Rose bets her favorite unicorn plush that she will. The girls then spot Marinette coming back and see that she didn’t deliver her gift, much to their disappointment. Marinette expresses doubt as to whether or not Adrien will like the gift, though Alya tells her that the only way to know is by giving it to him. Rose firmly tells Marinette that until she delivers her gift, there will be no more picnics, sleepovers or movies, therefore giving Marinette the motivation she needs to follow through. She heads to the Agreste mansion, and on her way, Tikki asks Marinette if she’s really going to give her gift to Adrien. Marinette says that she won’t take no for an answer. However, once she arrives at the mansion, she learns from Nathalie on the intercom that Adrien isn’t home. Marinette asks her when he’ll be home, but Nathalie doesn’t know and hangs up. Marinette is perplexed since Adrien’s fencing tournament should’ve already ended. Tikki suggests Marinette give her gift to him at school, but remembering what Rose had said, Marinette decides to sneak the gift into Adrien’s room as Ladybug. Tikki is against Marinette using her powers for personal reasons, but Marinette promises to be quick and transforms into Ladybug, who then enters Adrien’s room through an open window. Once inside, she immediately begins admiring all his possessions. Once arriving home, Nathalie tells Adrien that he is late, to which Adrien says that the fencing tournament took longer than expected and they dropped Kagami home. Nathalie lets Adrien in, and on the way to his room, he asks her to tell his father that he won, to which Nathalie says she’ll do once he finishes working. Meanwhile, Ladybug continues to admire Adrien’s things until she remembers the gift. She places it on his bed and prepares to leave when she realizes that she didn’t sign it. So she grabs a pencil and puts her signature on the card before taking off. Unbeknownst to her, as she is leaving, Adrien comes into his room and sees her. He spots Marinette’s gift, a barrette hat, on his bed and wonders why Ladybug would leave a gift from Marinette in his room. Plagg suggests that maybe Marinette asked her to, but Adrien quickly realizes that Marinette and Ladybug are the same person and the boy Ladybug had once said she loved was him. Plagg tries to deny it, but it’s too late. Plagg reminds Adrien that he and Ladybug shouldn’t know each other’s identities, but Adrien insists that she doesn’t need to know his identity just because he knows hers and promises that everything will be okay. Putting the barrette on his head, he runs out his room, though Plagg compares the situation to smelly cheese, saying that putting it in a box won’t stop it from smelling. While heading back to Trocadéro, Ladybug is met by Bunnyx, who informs her that something had happened to cause a disaster in the future. She asks Ladybug if she did anything abnormal, but Ladybug cannot think of anything, so she takes her inside her Burrow. Ladybug looks around and sees many points in the past and future, so Bunnyx puts a bowl over her head to prevent her from seeing anything. She then takes Ladybug to a future Paris where everything has been destroyed and flooded, telling her to capture the akuma and restore order. She heads back inside her Burrow in order to be able to jump back into time in case anything goes wrong. Once she’s gone, Ladybug spots an akumatized Cat Noir singing to himself on top of the building’s edge. Cat Noir, now Cat Blanc, is delighted to see Ladybug, exclaiming that he thought he’d lost her forever and prepares to snatch her earrings, only for Ladybug to kick him away and ask what’s the matter with him. Cat Blanc apologizes for being rude and asks for her Miraculous, stating that he’s made some mistakes and tearfully pleads for Ladybug to save him. Ladybug looks around him to see where his akuma could be, only for Cat Blanc to say that it’s in his broken heart before attacking her. As the two battle, Cat Blanc reveals that he knows she’s Marinette, which shocks Ladybug since she never told him that. Bunnyx watches this unfold from her Burrow and sees the point in time when Marinette as Ladybug left her gift for Adrien in his room. She then sees Marinette go back to the girls and delightfully explains that she gave her gift to Adrien, causing Alix to give Rose her unicorn plushie back. Bunnyx is perplexed since she doesn’t remember that happening and sees that her own unicorn plushie is fading away. She looks further and sees that after Marinette had told the girls that she put her gift in Adrien’s room, Adrien had come by, confessed his love to Marinette, and the two kissed, much to the other girls’ delight. She then looks back to where Ladybug is fighting Cat Blanc, who demands that she give him her Miraculous so that he can fix everything. He fires a Mega Cataclysm at her, which destroys an entire building, much to Bunnyx’s horror. Adrien and Marinette become an official couple, which is even reported on the news by Nadja Chamack. Meanwhile, Cat Blanc tells Ladybug that everything had been perfect until Hawk Moth found out about their love, claiming that’s what caused the terrible destruction. Bunnyx wonders how and sees a point in time when Gabriel tells Marinette that her dating Adrien is making the Agreste brand look bad and she must end the relationship, threatening to remove Adrien from school if she doesn’t. Tom and Sabine are angry that Gabriel is breaking their daughter’s heart and bans him and Nathalie from ever coming to their bakery again. Later, Marinette visits the Agreste mansion and breaks up with Adrien, much to his heartbreak. Adrien wants to go after her, but his bodyguard prevents him from doing so. Nathalie watches this unfold from the window of Gabriel’s atelier and informs Hawk Moth that everything is going to plan. Hawk Moth creates an akuma and sends it after Marinette. Meanwhile, Adrien begs his bodyguard to let him go after Marinette, to which he reluctantly agrees. While heading towards her, he notices the akuma and, in a panic, transforms into Cat Noir and destroys it with his Cataclysm, much to Marinette’s shock. It is then that Cat Noir reveals that he’s been aware that she was Ladybug, and the two embrace. Nathalie, who also witnessed Adrien’s transformation, informs Hawk Moth that his son is Cat Noir. Though he is shocked at first, he quickly deduces that the Miraculouses will soon be his. Bunnyx sees that she is slowly fading from existence and pleads with Ladybug to hurry up. Meanwhile, Cat Blanc tells Ladybug that as soon as he finds her, she’ll give him her Miraculous. Ladybug sneaks up behind him, tackles him, and takes his staff. However, she finds no akuma inside it. Cat Blanc fires multiple Cataclysms at her, which she dodges, and then says that she can end everything quicker by handing her Miraculous to him. Ladybug refuses and calls on her Lucky Charm, receiving an eraser. Cat Blanc says that he’d like to erase the past but there’s only one way. He reminds her that combining their Miraculouses can grant one wish and proclaims that his wish would be to fix everything so that they can be in love again. He prepares to take her earrings, but Ladybug tackles him and snatches his belt, yet discovers that the akuma isn’t in there. Upset that Ladybug isn’t listening, he fires a small Cataclysm at the ground beneath her, causing her to fall into the water. Ladybug goes down below and sees destroyed versions of herself and Hawk Moth. Bunnyx continues to investigate and learns that Ladybug and Cat Noir had located Hawk Moth. Fighting him in his repository, Cat Noir prepares to use Cataclysm, but Hawk Moth says that he doesn’t want to do that while calling him by his real name, revealing that he knows his secret identity. He then shows Emilie’s body and reveals that everything he is doing is to bring her back. Cat Noir realizes that Hawk Moth is his father and is horrified, repeatedly asking why. Hawk Moth kicks him to the Eiffel Tower and says that they can save his mother with his and Ladybug’s Miraculous. Ladybug shows up and reminds Cat Noir that every wish has a price to pay, though Hawk Moth claims that Ladybug would let him save his mother if she truly loved him. Torn between his mother and the girl he loves, Cat Noir’s emotions become negative, so Hawk Moth sends an akuma towards him. It infects his bell and Hawk Moth akumatizes him into Cat Blanc with the power of infinite destruction. However, Cat Blanc is conflicted between using his powers on either Ladybug or Hawk Moth and ends up accidentally destroying all of Paris and even the moon. Bunnyx pleads with Ladybug to end the nightmare. Ladybug goes back up and furiously asks Cat Blanc what he did, though Cat Blanc claims that he didn’t mean to. Angry that Ladybug won’t give him her Miraculous and believing that she no longer loves him, he decides to just destroy everything, much to Ladybug and Bunnyx’s horror. Ladybug frantically tells Cat Blanc that she’ll give him her Miraculous, so Cat Blanc deactivates the mega Cataclysm he’d made. He tells her that he’s Cat Blanc, not Cat Noir, but Ladybug declares that he will always be Cat Noir to her before grabbing his bell and breaking it, releasing the akuma. Ladybug purifies it and Cat Blanc turns back into Cat Noir. However, he is still aware of her secret identity, so Ladybug figures that she must use her Lucky Charm to fix the event that caused the bad future. Going inside Bunnyx’s Burrow, Ladybug figures that when she left her gift as Ladybug for Adrien, Adrien figured out that she was Ladybug and told someone, who eventually told someone else, until it was all over the news. She goes back to the time when she was writing her name on the card and erases it before fixing everything with Miraculous Ladybug. Adrien then walks into his room and is surprised to see Ladybug, who tells him that she was delivering a gift from his Brazilian fans for his fifth names day since there’s a postal strike there. Adrien is happy about the gift, though Plagg wonders why they didn’t deliver cheese instead. Ladybug asks Bunnyx if she remembers everything, to which Bunnyx says that what’s seen is seen. She reveals that she knows the identities of Ladybug, Cat Noir and a few others. Ladybug asks about Hawk Moth’s identity, though Bunnyx says that she can’t tell her since there’s a time for everything, explaining that she was chosen because she knows how to keep secrets. She bids her farewell and goes inside her Burrow. Marinette tells the girls that Adrien wasn’t home and she dropped her gift off at home, planning on telling them that she did deliver it only to realize that she just couldn’t do it. The girls all give her a hug. Later, Ladybug meets with Cat Noir on a rooftop. Cat Noir asks her what her sudden call was for, to which Ladybug says that she already took care of it before leaning on his shoulder. Though he doesn’t understand what she’s talking about, he’s perfectly fine with it. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/Cat Blanc (Cat Blanc in alternative future only) * Bunnyx * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma Minor Characters * Emilie Agreste * Alya Césaire * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel (present) * Mylène Haprèle * Kagami Tsurugi (mentioned) * Nathalie Sancoeur * Mr. Kubdel (flashback) * Chloé Bourgeois (alternative future) * Sabrina Raincomprix (alternative future) * Nino Lahiffe (alternative future) * Luka Couffaine (alternative future) * Ivan Bruel (alternative future) * Nadja Chamack (alternative future) * Tom Dupain (alternative future) * Sabine Cheng (alternative future) * Adrien's bodyguard (alternative future) * Students * Civilians Trivia * This marks the second appearance of Bunnyx, following "Timetagger". ** It is revealed why Alix was chosen as Bunnyx by Ladybug. By traveling, Bunnyx can see everything whether past, present or future. So it is very important that she knows how to keep secrets so as not to create a temporal catastrophe, an ability that Ladybug detected in Alix. * This episode has many notable facts that are erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writing her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. ** This is the first time Marinette is shown with her hair down. *** Cat Noir never gets akumatized since Ladybug corrected her mistake. *** This is the third time Marinette figured out Cat Noir's identity following "Oblivio" and "Desperada". This is the second time Adrien figured out Ladybug's identity following "Oblivio". In said episode they both forget about their discovery after the Miraculous Ladybug, and in "Desperada", Marinette finding out was erased due to the Second Chance. **** This marks the second time Marinette learning Adrien's/Cat Noir's identity has been reverted due to time related Miraculous superpowers. ** This is the first time Gabriel has deliberately akumatized his son. ** This is the first time Cat Noir uses Cataclysm on an akuma, which confirms that they can be killed/destroyed. ** This is the third time Marinette is targeted by an akuma, following "Zombizou" and "Chameleon". *** Like those episodes, the akuma was kept away from Marinette. **** Unlike them, this time the akuma wasn't driven away, but caught before it could reach her. ** This is the second time a person physically touches an akuma, following Lila Rossi in "Chameleon". ** Cat Noir is the fourth superhero to be akumatized, following Queen Bee into Queen Wasp, Rena Rouge into Rena Rage and Carapace into Shell Shock. ** This is the first time someone besides Gabriel is in Agreste mansion's repository, and the first time Adrien sees Emilie in person after her disappearance. ** This is the second time Marinette and Adrien share a kiss and briefly become a couple following "Oblivio". * Hawk Moth is shown to be able to call for his cane from afar which could be another ability of being an adult Miraculous holder. * It's revealed Bunnyx knows Ladybug's,and Cat Noir's secret identities, even before the events of "Cat Blanc". * The sentence: "It's bigger on the inside." Which Ladybug pronounces when entering Bunnyx's Burrow is a sentence often said by people in the Doctor Who franchise when entering The Doctor's TARDIS for the first time. ** The interior of Bunnyx's Burrow is also decorated to look like the roundels on the walls of the Tardis interior throughout the classic series of Doctor Who, which ran from 1963-1989. ** Which is also the same thing Cat Noir said in "Feast", when he and Ladybug were inside the sentimonster. * The moon's appearance after Cat Blanc's attack on it resembles the Death Star from Star Wars. Specifically "Episode 4: A New Hope" because the Death Star in "Episode 6: Return of the Jedi" was not a full sphere as it wasn't completely built yet. * This is the third time two Ladybugs are seen at the same time. ** Like "Timebreaker", they come from two different points in time. * It's revealed Adrien has a fifth first name which is Athanase. * This is the first time that when Ladybug was de-evilizing the Akuma, she didn't say her original catchphrase, she said "Time to de-evilize Cat Noir". * This episode showed scenes from "The Evillustrator", "Frightningale", "Glaciator" and "Timebreaker". * When Hawk Moth mentioned about the heroes love being their downfall in "Oblivio", he was partially right as he, Marinette and Adrien all played a part in this. ** Marinette unknowingly led Adrien to discovering her identity. *** Despite it leading to the two of them coming together as a couple Gabriel tried to use their love against them which led to his attempt to akumatize Marinette. ** Adrien's mistake was despite saving Marinette he transformed out in the open allowing his identity to be discovered. ** Gabriel tried to used what he knew to his advantage by akumatizing his son and by forcing Adrien to choose resulting in his power being a massive explosion where not only he perished but everyone on the planet. ** While being blinded by the prospect of victory, Gabriel also made another terrible mistake by amplifying his son's powers, he didn't only put Ladybug at the risk of being destroyed but also by extension the Ladybug Miraculous. If they were then the ultimate wishing power wouldn't have been achieved. *** Meaning that Ladybug was wise to wait for her and Cat Noir unveil their identities after Hawk Moth's defeat as she mentioned in "Troublemaker". * Gabriel calling Marinette his master piece is what he also called Audrey in "Style Queen". * In this episode, it's revealed that Marinette has tried 562 times to tell Adrien how she feels. In the alternative future, she succeeded whilst in the fixed future she had to rub her name out to save the future. * Ladybug saying "The best kept secrets are the ones you never tell" which is what she also says in "Miraculer". * According to a tweet by Thomas Astruc, Cat Blanc remained alone in his akumatized state for months before Bunnyx transported Ladybug to his timeline.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1199360229445656577 * This is one of the few times Ladybug had to save the world on her own. Errors * Marinette's eyelashes disappear briefly during her conversation with Tikki. * When the akuma enters Cat Noir's bell, the butterfly-shaped light mask's activation sound can be heard when the scene jumps to Cat Noir's face, but the mask doesn't appear on his face nor Hawk Moth's. (most likely because they're face to face with each other) * Despite Ladybug destroying Cat Blanc's tail/belt for mistakenly thinking the akuma was there, the part of the belt that is usually tied up in his waist is still on him until he gets de-akumatized. * When Ladybug was viewing a burrow portal linked to the Mesozoic Era, Otis Césaire's bracelet can be seen on the right arm of the Tyrannosaurus Rex shown. *When Cat Noir is seen trying to fight off the akuma, the ring appears silver. *When Marinette jumps into Adrien's arms in front of the school, Chloé's handbag disappears in the next scene when commenting on them. de:Ladybug gegen Cat Blanc es:Cat Blanc fr:Chat Blanc pl:Chat Blanc pt-br:Cat Blanc ru:Белый Кот Category:Season 3 episodes